The Happy Ending
by iOrangePops
Summary: The alternative ending to "The lights in the sky are all stars" episode where Simon travels the world with not only himself, but along with the one he loves.


**First of all: **

**None of this is true, especially about the old man. I just made everything up here. Just thought I'd let you guys know that. **

**And I know some of you may be wondering how this is a happy ending because Simon had still given away the drill. It's a happy ending because Simon is_ happy_. He wanted to just be himself, Simon the Digger. He no longer wanted to stay there. He wanted the new generation to take over him because I believe that he had felt as if his time was over and done with there, and that it was time for him to be himself. **

**That's it! I hope you guys enjoy the story. I'm not a very experienced writer because this is my first ever fanfiction. Enjoy! **

Everyone stared in disbelief, but they had to believe in it. Nia was disappearing right before their eyes, and especially before Simon's. Simon had his hands on her shoulders, but his grasp on her was slowly fading away. Simon and Nia had prepared for this, they knew this would happen. They would face one another not sad, but happy. It was their wedding after all.

"I love you, Simon." Nia had said as her tears began to develop. She had still smiled either way.

"Yeah," Simon replied with a grin. "Me too, I love you."

Nia let out a faint giggle. She looked at him with love, and with a goodbye. Her ring fell off, and landed in front of Yoko's feet.

She was still there, from shoulders to head. It stayed like that for a while, until Simon finally noticed she wasn't leaving quite yet.

"Nia…?" He asked, confused. She looked at herself, then at Simon. She had no idea what was going on either.

"Look!" Yoko called out. She pointed to Nia, who was regaining back her whole entire body. Everyone gasped, and talked among themselves. Wondering what in the world was happening.

"What's going on-?" Simon panicked. What was this? Nia's eyes were opened wide, unsure of what to think.

"But how…?" Nia had said. "I had prepared for this, I really did. But to think this would happen…"

"Nia."

Nia looked up at Simon. Simon however, wasn't looking at her, but looking towards something else.

"Mistress Nia."

The voice had repeated again. It wasn't Simon's. It was…

"Coco-jii!" Nia yelped. The old man was fading away right in front of them. "What are you doing? What's happening to you-" Nia had stopped once she had realized what was going on. "Coco-jii, tell me, who are you exactly?"

"Mistress Nia," he repeated. "I am nothing but an old man. But I was sent by the Anti-Spirals to take care of you and watch over you until you do what you were to do." Nia stared at him in disbelief, unsure of what to say. "In return, they had given me the power of the Spiral. Mistress Nia, no. Nia."

"Yes?" She said, her voice had begun to crack.

"I saw you as if you were my very own child, Nia. I had loved you, and I was determined to watch over you. All I wish for is your happiness."

"Old man…" Simon had quietly mumbled.

"Although the power of the Spiral can't bring people back to life, I believed that it could perform a miracle. I believed that it could exchange my life for yours."

"Wait," Gimmy interrupted. "But wouldn't Nia disappear one day too then? I mean, it's still her destiny, right?" The old man looked at Gimmy, and he had surprisingly opened his eyes slowly.

"Yes," he admitted. "I can give her a longer life span, but she is still to disappear one day, therefore," he averted his focus back to Simon and Nia. "you best prepare for it."

Simon and Nia gave each other a sad look, but they both still tried to smile to reassure one another.

"Although," the old man coughed. "My lifespan is pretty long, I'll have you know." This is when he gave out a smile. "Most likely, she won't go until she's an old woman like me."

Everyone began to smile, and the crowd started to cheer. Nia had begun crying, and she quickly embraced Simon. Simon held her, hard. He was happy.

"My time is up, I suppose."

Nia broke away from Simon, and looked at the old man. She was crying, and the tears weren't going to stop. But they weren't going to stop her goodbyes.

"Thank you," she cried. "Thank you so much, Coco-jii!" The old man slowly waved to her. "I love you, Coco-jii. Really!"

Simon stared at the old man as he began to disappear. Simon gave a smile, and nodded. The old man returned the nod. The crowd had done the same. They gave their thanks for Simon and Nia. For their future that would actually come.

"This is what you humans call a miracle, huh?" Viral grinned. Leeron noticed, and laughed quietly.

"No," Leeron said. "This is what you would call a happy ending."

Before anything else, Simon walked up to Gimmy. Simon asked him to give out his hands. Gimmy did so, and Simon had given Gimmy the drill. Gimmy stared at him, shocked. Simon patted his shoulder.

"But Simon!" Rossiu called out. With Nia by his side, he looked back at Rossiu.

"I'm just Simon the Driller," he replied. "There's someone more appropriate to pass through the hole I've dug."

Simon and Nia began to walk away. Instead of going in something fancy like a carriage, they felt as if it was better to take a walk. _Together_. They held hands.

"Simon!" Yoko cried out. She threw the object over to him, and he caught it with a hand. He opened his hand to find the ring. He chuckled. He faced Nia. He looked at her this time for a new proposal.

"Nia," he said.

"Yes?" She asked with a smile.

"Will you travel the world with me?" He asked with a cheeky grin. Nia giggled, then looked straight into his eyes, and kissed him.

"Yes."


End file.
